Universal Senshi
by Saikyou
Summary: When yet another evil force lurks towards Earth in search of a hidden dark power, the girls are confronted once again, but this time a forgotten being appears
1. Prologue

Well people, it's Thursday night and I have no idea on what to write for the supposed to be 12th chapter but, eh… I've decided to go back and redo the story as it is so far. Why you ask? Because my friend gladly pointed out it sucked T_T Some friend she is… actually, I think she was only mad at me because I told her I had some manga she wanted… feh…

Anyway, in the new and improved version, it's going to be completely different from the original story I wrote because I realised that a lot of it was of what happened in the anime/manga and I wanted to write my own plot line et cetera! So, the story is on hold while I go back a re-write the story so, it actually makes damn sense! Don't kill me! And, I would like to add on something…

Reviews are NICE and make me want to write more, so, the more reviews, the faster I go…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon yada yada yada, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! 

P.S – There are some original characters in her, I'm just giving you a fair warning… There's around six if you want to know, but, four of them play mini-rolls, you might see them in a few chapters. One of the other ones only appears later on in the story, if you have read the story so far, you _should_ know who I'm talking about!

Universal Senshi **Prologue**

By: Saikyou 

****

****

Couples walked around the park that one night. The sky was cloudless and the moon was full. A time of peace was on the shining blue crystal in the universe, also known as Earth. I felt their powers beckoning me to join them as I watched the planet from the dark area, also known as space. Watching was all I could do as they continued to speak to me.

_"Join us…" _their cold voices would say as I watched the planet. 

_"You will gain great powers and be respected, if you told us where_ she_ is, you could become our Queen"_ I laughed at their words, for I knew that if I dare spoke they would find me, hiding from them in the darkness. My eyes looked over at the brightly shining moon; it had been protecting the small planet for millenniums and would continue to do so for eternity. 

My eyes were filled with anger and sorrow, for, I knew what was about to happen. The blue planet was to be invaded again, but this enemy, they were different. For their goal was not the Moon Princess's Imperial Crystal, no, they were invading for another reason.

This is the reason I was there, I had to watch over _my _girls and make sure no harm came to them. They are not my children, no, but, I act like a mother, guarding and protecting them from afar, teaching them from right and wrong, but, times have changed and they do not know of me. 

A person like myself is best to be forgotten. 

My head slowly shook as I felt the gloom of darkness shoot past my face and towards the planet, Earth. The shadow would bring death to people by just a touch, that is why I must descend to the planet for the second time. I call this enemy _'Shisou'_, the shadow of death, it suits them well as they _are sadistic bastards. Once again I laughed, I was letting my emotions control my actions again. _

"This shall be interesting" my calm voice said as my hand tightened it's grip around my staff. It was black with a dark green orb at the top, a star shaped part going over it. Nothing too fancy, but it was to my liking, I never did like to stand out. Slowly, the dark green orb glowed as I nodded slightly. My figure suddenly faded from the 'outside area'.

~ * ~ * ~

My eyes watched from the shadows, the few couples that were walking around the park had gone home, now only four females stood there. One with short blond hair, another with mid-back aqua colour hair and a third with green hair going to the low of her back. The final figure was a younger girl that had shoulder length hair that was black but had a purple tint to it. 

They spoke to each other but my human ears were unable to hear them. My sea-green eyes watched them departure in twos. The one that looked like the eldest, the one with green hair, she and the young girl walked off together as if they were mother and daughter, but, my senses told me other wise. Those other two girls went off as well and I didn't like what I felt from them. But, I knew my senses never lied. Power was being emitted from all four of them, powers that I did not expect I would find on this planet. It was the power that those who followed the Moon Princess.

"Senshi" I spat the word in disgust. The ones that swore to protect his planet. For what reason, because the princess they swore to protect fell in love. Not just with any mere mortal human. No. She fell in love with Earth's Crown Prince. She ignored the laws the foreboded such things to happen. But, nothing could stop what happened next. 

**Destruction.**

The Moon Kingdom and Earth's Kingdom were destroyed as the Queen used the 'Sacred Crystal' while in grief of her daughters' life. When I had emerged form the rubble, I found I was too late. I had watched what Queen Serenity had done and accepted the destiny of what was to come. Years passed and I met a person who was like me. She goes by Tenshi and is a great friend and is also very dear to me. The only reason we had met was because she was the Heir to the Royal Planet Tenshi. 

It was in another Solar System, but that was never the problem. The problem was that I felt powers awakening in another system. We went to check it out to find the powers coming from earth and then everything changed.

Why am I even thinking about the past? It's pointless to dwell on such things when I have more important things to attend to. For example. I stepped out of the shadows and stood in the moons' lightly, my staff still in my hand. I was wearing a sailor fuku. Something simple, black skirt and a black collar. Both my back bow and front bow were dark green. In the middle of my front bow, there was a black circular locket attached. I hate other senshi. They're all too sure of themselves, thinking they can do anything practically. But, even though I knew that not all were like this, I just didn't like the others.

They all look down to me. Every single one of them. Thinking because they're senshi that they're better than everyone else is. I showed them who was better, but it still annoys me to see such stupidity in people who are supposed to protect. My head shook slightly as a pushed those thoughts from my mind.

A gust of wind blew, making my very, _very dark green hair sway slightly and making my skirt lift slightly. Ah, wait till I got my hands on who ever created such a crappy fuku, they're going to wish they were never born once I'm through with them. _

Every perverted male would be happy in high school because of the girl's fuku. I could get through a school day because there would be no wind in the hallways. But, being a senshi and fighting in them, that would be a whole different story. Fighting in such a little skirt always bugged me, I don't see how teen-aged girls where these to school, five days a week with all those perverted males there. 

Ohoho… Those bastards will never see it coming when I appear. I'll make them drool over me._ Every last one of them. Including all of those nerds, losers and freaks. And then, simply enough, I'll just walk over them like a carpet, putting each and everyone of them down. Tearing their hearts to pieces and playing with them will teach them not to mess with people like me._

Mark my words, I will embarrass the male population for what they did to me last time. I coughed slightly, wiping those thoughts from my mind.

I finally noticed that the sun had begun to rise. I had no idea how long I had been thinking about revenge, but who cares. 

As they say, Revenge is Sweet and, Revenge is best serves Hot. Smiling to myself mentally, I nodded in agreement. Finally I noted people would be waking up soon and getting ready for work and school. I held a dark green star necklace in my free hand. Holding it out I said,

"Change me into a _sexy public high school girl", my voice sounded so confident as I spoke those words and my form was changed. I stood there and examined myself. I was wearing a blue skirt now, a bit shorter than my other outfit, meaning, more revealing. _

Oh, the price of revenge was harsh, but at least I wasn't fighting in it! My top was just meeting where my skirt started. That's fine I guess. Heh, if I raised my arms into the air, my top lifted, wonder how many eyes would be following. I chuckled evilly to myself. The collar of the shirt was blue as well and the bow was red. My black locket in the centre of the bow. 

My eyes looked down at my shoes. They would have to do, but my real question was, was what my face and hair looked like. Walking over to a fountain and looked at myself. My eyes still the mysterious sea-green colour. My hair was the same colour but shorter, it was up in a high ponytail. A had the right amount of make-up on. Some lip gloss, a bit of eye shadow to make my eyes stand out even more, a very small amount of blush and eyeliner.

Oh, those guys are SO dead. My head nodded again as I winked to myself and headed off to school to weasel my way in.

~ * ~ * ~

I walked through the gates of the high school. Guys were already watching me, even if it was from the corner of their eye. I new I was winning. Muahahahahaha… I coughed mentally at my thoughts.

Ack, I lost control over my emotions again, I hate it when this happened. I walked through the halls and to the office where I casually walked in. Ten minutes later I walked out, nodded my head slightly.

This was just the beginning… 

Wait, kuso. I forgot about 'Shisou', the bastards. I have to go make sure they don't do anything. But then again. My eyes glanced up to see the blond and aqua haired females walking towards me. Maybe my plans and mission would all work together…

Well people, that's the Prologue for you. Don't worry, the red of the story won't be in the 'Sea-green eyed girls' pov. It's only like that for this and the epilogue at the end.

I do know that she sounds insane, but frankly, she isn't. Just got some grudge against high school boys for a reason you will find out in the next few chapters. Also, I think she's just acting like that because I'm writing this at 1:30 AM, don't know!

Please review, flames are welcome, I just want to know what you think of my story…

Signing off

 - Saikyou


	2. Zchool Dayz

Well, now the story starts. Like I said last time, it will _not be in that characters' pov, so, don't worry._

If you were wondering why she hates teenaged males, you'll find out soon enough…

Also, just to mention, I'm going to be using the Japanese and English names, so, you better know both, if you don't, here's a 'chart' or a list for those who want to know who is actually who! ^^;;;

Serena Tsukino   =       Tsukino Usagi

Amy Mizuno       =        Mizuno Ami

Raye Hino           =        Hino Rei

Lita Kino             =        Kino Makoto

Mina Aino           =        Aino Minako

Those are the inner senshi, the outer senshi won't be coming in till next chapter, but, here they are.

Amara Tenoh      =       Tenoh Haruka

Michelle Kaioh   =       Kaioh Michiru

______ Meioh     =       Meioh Setsuna

Hotaru Tomoe     =       Tomoe Hotaru  

For the outer senshi, I'll probably use their Japanese names because that is what they are in the manga and because I've read the manga so many times, I use them. The problem in the manga is that they use the inner senshi's English names, so, I'm more likely going to use their English names! But, for people like Amy/Ami, I'm more likely to use Ami because I've gotten used to writing her name as 'mi' instead of 'my'! 

To add on, for those people who do not know the Japanese way of saying you name, they do their last name first. Ok? Good.

If you must know why I had to put an 'm' in front of the last letters, it's because word automatically makes 'I' capital on its own… It's frustrating sometimes, but, I get used to it… * shrug * 

By the way, I know I missed Setsuna's English name, it's because to be honest, I have no frikken idea what it is! Great, huh?

Also, Oddball, you still haven't told me what to get you for your birthday ya know, and, I'm thinking about inviting you over or lending you the Rayearth DVD. You don't need a DVD player, okay? As long as your computer can read DVD's, you're fine and dandy, bu-ut… If it doesn't, I guess I'll just have to invite you over… hells, I might not just invite you… * can imagine making one certain colour red fan sitting through an anime movie * * looks at everyone else reading this * 

Heh… heh… heh…? ^^;;;

If you guys have any questions about Sailor Moon or my story, feel free to ask in a review, I'll gladly reply in my next A/N

Also, just one more thing. Because I have started school again, my writing time has been limited to my free time on weekdays and weekends. So, I'm not going to be able to update really often. I'll try at least once a month. Posting this up on the web either on the night of a _full moon _or the night of a _new moon_. None of the moons have passed this month. Well, the full moon in tonight, but, I'm writing the chapter… Actually, it would have been done quicker if I hadn't gone back to find have little description I gave, so, I added more, thus, it's taking longer. Thus, the end results equal a better and longer chapter! So today is Friday 12th September 2003, the next new moon is like, on the 23rd or something, but, just because this is the _official_ first chapter, I will break the rules I have tried to make and start using them next month.

If you're wondering why I chose the days of the new and full moon, it's because I'm 1. An Inu-Yasha fan, and 2. I like those moon's the best! If you don't understand why I said I'm an IY fan, then, go watch the anime. Just don't watch it in Spanish, preferably Japanese or English.

I guess that's all; there will hopefully be an update by tomorrow night, or even better, tonight! Heh?

Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi blah blah blah you don't want me to talk much more because you're probably sick of hearing me talk already. Did I tell you about the time when…

~ * ~ * ~

Universal Scout 

**Chapter One: Zchool Dayz**

**By: Saikyou**

~ * ~ * ~

"Beware Senshi protected by the Sacred Crystal of the Moon," a shadowed figure said as Sailor Moon looked at her. They stood or floated oh! Whatever! They were in space. "For, a new enemy is lurking in the shadows" the blackened figure continued. "Shisou…" was the last word that came from her mouth before she faded.

"Shisou?" Sailor Moon muttered in a confused voice.

Her blue eyes suddenly flashed opened from where she lay, which happened to be her bed. It had been the third time this week she had had that dream, but, each time, it got longer. Her black cat watched her sit up from the bottom of the bed, a slightly concerned look on its face.

"Serena, are you alright?" Luna calmly asked as she looked at the blond haired teenaged girl.

"Y-yeah Luna, I'm fine" the female human nodded slowly as she slipped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash her face.

"That's what you say every morning…" the black advisor cat sighed slowly. "But you've become pale in the face in the mornings lately," she paused and looked at the door. "Is it because there's something bothering you in your dreams?"

* ~ * ~ *

"Hell-oz Clazz" the male teacher said as he entered the classroom where the students were sitting at the chemistry tables. It was their first class of the day; Usagi and Minako who were sitting next to each other just blinked while they looked at the sub. "I Miz-tor Zephyr, call me Zir or Zensei" the semi-bald male said slowly as he looked at the class. Some of the were snickering at their chemistry teachers' strange accent.

"This is going to be interesting" the golden blond haired female muttered to her pig-tailed haired friend as the classroom door slid open and a figure walked inside.

"Excuse me," she handed the teacher a note and he nodded.

"Clazz" he started as the green haired girl looked like she was holding back a laugh. "Diz iz Mizz. Kitaiz, Marizha-Ten Kitaiz" 'Zir' nodded quickly as the class watched her.

"Yo" she calmly smiled as she did the victory symbol. "Like _Zir_ said, my name is MariSHA-Ten KiTAI, I'm looking forward to getting to know you" she bowed.

"Mizz. Kitaiz zhall be widz our clazz az an exzchange ztudent vor dze nexzt mondz and halv" he looked at Kitai who was looking at the class while rocking back and forth on her heel. "Pleaze take zeat Mizz. Kitaiz" he motioned for her to go sit down and she did. 

Her sea-green eyes scanned over the classroom until they stopped at an empty seat next to a dark blue haired male. Her smile became soft as she walked over to him, his eyes were scanning over a book in his hands. 

Taking her seat, she placed her bag onto the table, he hadn't even noticed she had sat down, unlike the rest of the male population in the class room, excluding the teacher who was reading from a chemistry text book now.

"Boyz!" sensei hit his desk with a ruler (A/N-some of my teachers do that to get my class's attention), "Payz attentionz zoo dze lezzon andz znot dze girlz" he glared at the males who turned around and stared back. He then continued.

"They never change" Minako muttered slowly as she nudged Bunny to stay awake.

"Mmm…?" her friend sat up slightly and looked at her.

"Stay awake, this crazy sensei seems to have a problem with people not paying attention" she kindly pointed out as her fellow blond nodded and sat up, stretching her arms into the air.

"I firstly should find them…" Kitai muttered as she looked across from her to find Usagi and Minako. Her eyes glanced at the lockets both teens had on their uniform bows. _'There's something about those two…' the green haired female quickly thought as she looked away from the two blondes. Shaking her head slightly, she continued to 'pay' attention to the class when she was actually examining the chemicals in front of her in test tubes._

"Am I the only one that isn't too fond of that new student?" Mina asked quickly as her eyes glanced over to Kit and then back to the book in front of her.

"It's not that I'm not fond of her, I just don't feel anything from her" Bunny pointed out as she tried to balance a pencil on her nose, but it only fell off.

A sudden hissing noise coming from the table next to them wasn't exactly good. Both looked at what was making the noise to find a beaker giving off a light smoke. The substance inside was a blacky-green colour; it was completely runny like uncooked egg whites.  

The new female students' eyes glanced over to Usagi and Minako quickly as she bit her lip as she saw where their eyes were gazing.

_'They can see it…'_ a voice sang in the back of her head quickly in an annoying way. Suddenly picking up the beaker that was hissing in front of her on the desk, she tossed it into the air towards the middle of the classroom.

"Get down!" her voice screeched quickly. The two blond haired females were first on the ground followed by the majority of the rest of the class while others were still too shocked or confused about what was happening to realise what _was about to happen._

~ * ~

Outside, it was your normal everyday high school where students were in the middle of classes that Wednesday morning. Well, it _was_ your normal high school. Notice how I said, it _was? Because, I'm bloody serious. It **_was_. For a fact, only a few moments later, it wasn't. All of the windows from a certain classroom suddenly shattered and smoke began to billow and/or spill out of them. Lovely, eh? Doesn't this make you wish you could see your chemistry lab blow up? Or at least go to this school? I'm joking! Or not… ^_^ **_

~ * ~

The chemistry lab door window had smashed into little shards. The door suddenly flew open as the dark blue haired male shot out followed by a few of the students who seemed to have been following him.

"Try not to breath the smoke it" his calm voice ordered in a shout to the students who were still in the class room. Usagi and Minako walked out quickly, their hands over their mouths. But, as they looked around, they both had _that gut feeling. The feeling that told you one thing they didn't want at the moment. It was that feeling saying 'something ain't quite right 'bout this', one of the ones they didn't want to have to feel for a while. You see this was the strange thing. _

Unlike most of their fellow students that were filling the halls and getting away from the smoke filled classroom, they weren't coughing crazily. But, instead of saying anything, they just went with the flow and went with them. It was best to leave rather than be caught up in being blamed for this mess was what both of them had basically thought. But, in their own words of course.

The dark blue haired male took his glasses off as he backed away from the classroom. He wasn't bothering to cover his mouth or eyes because he seemed not to be bothered by the strange substance filling the air. His eyes watched a lone figure walk out of the room of smoke calmly. They stared at each other. Their eyes locked. The dark blue eyes glared but the sea green were laughing slightly but calm. The two of the opposite sex just watched each other as the smoke engulfed them. A few words were heard as they completely vanished in the smoke, but still watched the same spots as if they knew the person they were watching was still there.

"Long time no see…"

~ * ~

The smoke began to spread like wild fire through out the school. And * dun dun duuuuuuun * all the of exists just happened to have been locked or just plainly wouldn't open. All windows seemed to be stuck as well. There was no way out as the smoke slowly but surely went through the halls.

It seeped under doors and through cracks until finally, what seemed to be the whole of the student body were trying to escape the hellhole before they all died of suffocation.

~ * ~

A tall brown haired female who was covering her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her fuku looked around from where she stood. Though, she wore the 'winter' fuku instead of the summer at the time. (A/N – I'm making it so that the female students have the choice to wear the short skirt short sleeve that I have dubbed the 'summer fuku' or the long sleeved long skirt that is dubbed 'winter fuku'. But in the end, they're all going to end up wearing long skirts and short sleeves to look 'respectable'… simple enough, eh?) 

_'There has to be something I can do to get us all out of here…'_ she thought quickly as a few coughs from the back of the large group of students were heard.

_'I can't risk to transform in here, too many people would see…' _those were the two thoughts that ran through her head as she searched for a way out. 

Then _finally. _

Her green eyes stopped on something she barely saw through the on coming thick smoke. Her free hand tugged on her friends' long sleeve top. No words came from either girl's mouths as she pointed to something red on the wall just as a light smoke came over them.

"The fire alarm" the brown and blue haired teens said in unison as they began to head back through the crowds of male and female students.

~ * ~

"I thought it was too good to be true," a female said as she stood outside, looking at the school with her arms crossed. "It seems that our worse fears have become a reality once again" her voice paused as a breeze made her long skirt and her waist length aqua coloured hair flutter. (A/N – ooooh… Dramatic breeze… * snort *)  

"We knew it was coming though," another said as she walked over, taller than her friend, her eyes on the school as well. "And, we couldn't stop them from coming, they slipped by until it was too late" her hand ruffled her own dirty blond hair slightly.

"Do you think we should warn Usagi and the other girls?" the teal eyed teen asked. "Haruka?" she looked at her friend.

"I think we should let them figure this one out on their own like normal Michiru," Haruka calmly said with a slight nod as the fire alarm suddenly went off. "But of course, we shall watch them and protect or princess as we swore to do" her voice whispered as they slowly began to walk away from their high school.

~ * ~

Students fled out of doors in stampedes. Most getting as far away from the school as possible before they had to stop and catch their breath and try to clear the smoke from their lungs.

The two blondes wandered about through the crowds of students, trying to find their friends.

"Min-ako! U-sagii!" a female figure shouted as both girls looked up to find their tall brown haired friend waving at them in the distance. After a few minutes walk which included, pushing, shoving, walking into people and being coughed on, they found their other two good friends.

"Makoto, Ami glad to see you guys are okay too!" Usagi said quickly as she smiled at her friends who nodded.

"Yeah, do either of you know who actually pulled the fire alarm?" Minako's head cocked to the right as her brown and blue haired friends nodded.

"We did actually" Makoto pointed out with a smile. "It was the only logical thing to do, and, I remembered Ami said something about how the schools' fire alarm system unlocked main doors if it was pulled" the tall female teen nodded.

"Cool, but…" the blond with the bow in her hair paused as she looked at her hand that was glowing faintly. "Anyone have any idea why _we_ are glowing slightly and_ no one _else is?" she placed her hand in the middle of the group to reveal it glowing a faint golden colour. Lita and Serena quickly examined their hands and placed on in the middle. Makoto was glowing a faint green while Usagi was glowing a faint silvery pink.

"It's because that smoke wasn't real smoke," Ami calmly said as she held her hand out for her friends to see. The colour blue radiated of her skin. "The smoke was actually just a cover up, the real reason is what was in this so called _smoke" bringing her hand back to her side, she brought out her Mercury hand held computer._

"So, what was it and what did it do?" Usagi asked, trying to keep calm. She crossed her arms and looked at her brainy fried for the answer.

"Well, from what I've gotten so far, the good news is, is that we wont die" the female with glasses on said as she closed the small computer. "The bad news…" her voice paused.

"Pleasenosideeffectspleasenosideeffects" Mina chanted over and over again under her breath.

"Is that, I have no idea what it was or what it might cause besides the fact that it won't kill us" she looked at her friend chanting. "Or give us any _side effects Minako, my only guess is that someone is looking for certain people" Ami nodded and took her glasses off._

"An enemy?" the tall brown haired female muttered quickly as Ami nodded slightly.

"You mean they know about us and are searching for us?" Bunny asked in slight shock.

"Not exactly, it's more like they're searching for people who have some sort of power that can be of use to them is more of what I'm guessing…" the blue haired female sighed slightly as she placed her glasses in her glasses case.

* ~ * ~ *

"But, don't you think it's slightly odd that this enemy has _attacked_ strait away rather than waiting and sending out some sort of being and such?" Minako held her face in her hand as her other arm held that elbow.

"Unless they have been here for some time, just biding their time and have finally decided to put their plan into action" Makoto suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah, we have been having a few new students come lately, there's that girl in our class, Zen'aku Mei" Ami nodded slowly as she looked at her friends.

"What about the two new students in our class, Marisha-Ten Kitai and some guy joined last month or something," Usagi crossed her arms. "I think his name was Hikage Kasei or something" the female with pigtails shrugged slightly.

"Right, but when did this enemy get here then?" Mina asked quickly as she looked at her friends for another answer.

The four female high school students walk along the sidewalk slowly. They had finally stuck away from school (after convincing Ami that nothing would be missed in classes) when they realised that school wasn't really going to commence until a further date.

"Actually, they only just arrived early this morning" Michiru's voice calmly said as the four girls looked in the direction it came from to find the couple sitting on a bench.

"But, before you ask, we don't know much about them" Haruka said as she rose to her feet and looked at them.

"What about Setsuna and Hotaru?" Ami suddenly questioned but only had the aqua hared female shook her head slowly.

"They know as much as we do you see," the shorter of the other two females said quietly. "We haven't been able to find anything about from what we felt when they were first arriving or, invading either, so, we don't really know much about this enemy" her eyes were looking away from the group of teens as she stood up.

"You four should probably go to Rei to see if she's felt anything yet" Michiru stood up and the two began to walk away. "We're going to go find Setsuna and Hotaru to see if they've found anything else out, if they have, we'll find you" and without another word, the two were gone with the wind. 

* ~ * ~ *

"Why the hell did you make your name 'Kitai Marisha-Ten'?" a blue haired male asked a female quickly as they walked through the park.

"One, because of who I am, I am supposed to bring hope to those who need it, the reason for the name Kitai" Kit nodded calmly. "And two is because my mothers' maiden name was Marisha-Ten" the long green haired female shrugged slightly as she continued to walk.

"Ri-ight…" his eyes rolled slightly, "Next time Nobara, choose a better name" he gladly pointed out.

"Well, Kasei, I have figured something out about you" Nobara nodded firmly as she raised a finger. "You were a perverted bastard, you are a perverted bastard and you shall stay a perverted bastard for as long as you live."

"That hurt" he pouted slightly as he pretended to be sad.

"You know, when doing that, you look…" she paused while she thought of the word. "Gay." Kitai calmly pointed out as he stopped and she walked off, leaving him to let what she said soak in while the sea green eyed female continued to walk away.

"Nani?!" Kasei jogged over to her and stood in front of the female, he was only about three inches taller. "Why the hell did you say that?" he demanded quickly, just to get a smile in response. 

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Wench."

"Jackass."

"Whore."

"Bitch slap."

"Wha…?" the blue haired male started but had no time to respond as a hand flew into the side of his face making a large smacking sound.

"I told you once years ago and I'll tell you again, _never_ call me _that_" Nobara's voice growled as she lowered her right hand that had inflicted the damage on Kasei's left cheek.

~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~ 

(A/N – I would like to mention, if you are younger than ten and/or cannot or would prefer not to read something more… 'mature', I suggest you skip the flashback for there are something's I would prefer younger readers didn't actually read. Even though it's not badbadbad, it's just a request, but, go ahead and read it if you want, I'm not stopping you…)

A female figure with mid-back length green hair walked quickly and calmly down the side walk of a street. The sun was starting to set and the sky was a blood red colour. Her arms were by her sides and she ignored the fact she was shivering now and then.

Her clothing wasn't the best to be wearing at that time of year, a mid-thigh length black skirt with slight slits on the sides and a black halter-top that showed the shape of her upper body.

She hadn't noticed a group of at least four males heading towards her. All of them were wearing the same type of clothing, but were scruffy looking. Shirts unbuttoned, ripped clothing, jackets over their shoulders and the occasional drunken laugh.

The green haired female hadn't noticed the males, as she was too busy with what she was doing and where she was going. Only when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist did she know of their presence.

"Hey baby…" the male holding her wrist chuckled as he turned her around to face them. "Why don't you come and have a little _fun_ with us, huh?" he held her close as she looked up at him with her sea-green eyes. "Look boys, seems we have a silent one, why don't we _play with her for a while" one hand held her against him while the other moved up and down her thigh, sending shivers down her spine._

"She's probably not even done _it_ before, so, why don't we show her boss?" one of the other three said as they moved in closer.

"What a great idea" 'Boss' nodded as he continued to move his hand up and down her thigh, reaching a higher spot each time. "Most people call me Kai…" he bent over and licked her neck. "You taste good" he chuckled.

"Too bad for you then, hm?" she calmly spoke as he raised his head and she stared into his eyes. Her eyes had gone dark green. He slowly began to rub himself against her.

"No, because, I wanna see how good you taste" he suddenly forced his lips upon hers and forced his tongue into her mouth and _explored_. Her teeth were suddenly brought down on the intrusion in her mouth, making him stumble backwards slightly, his hand to his mouth. "Bitch…" he growled as his finger went into his mouth and came out with blood over it.

"I warned you," she calmly said as her arms were suddenly held behind her back and the back of her knees kicked, making her drop to the ground.

"Now you're going to pay for that" he chuckled as his buddies made her get onto her knees on the pavement while holding her down with her hands being held together behind her back. Her green eyes were staring at the ground. It was only until she heard something being unzipped she looked up. The guy who had kissed her was undoing his pants.

_'Shit…' _the thought shot through her head. _'What the fuck am I going to do now?' _she mentally asked herself as she closed her eyes and started to chant something in her head. _'Planet of Jupiter, come to my--' it was cut short._

"What the hell, are you bastards going to rape another girl?" a voice shot towards them as everyone looked towards where the voice came from. A tall dark blue haired male stood there, his hair was cut short but he had a rat-tail. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

"No, we're punishing the bitch, so mind your own business, _Kasei" the male spat his name as Kasei chuckled._

"Great, but I'm sorry to say, I'm going to have to stop you" he calmly said, cracking his knuckles as he walked forwards, quickly lunging and dealing a fatal blow to one of the guys head. The other to guys jumped at the newcomer, only to be swatted away as if they were flies. With a sightless punch to the gut and a leg swipe, the members of the 'gang' were down and the green haired female was standing up.

"Are you alright, Miss.?" Kasei looked at her and she nodded.

"The name is Nobara" Nobara nodded quickly as a faint blush spread across her face. "Why the hell did you do that?" she demanded quickly, the blue haired male seemed to be slightly shocked at this question.

"You know, my policy isn't to stand by and watch so dumb ass bastards rape females of ages below twenty for pleasure" he plainly pointed out.

"I was fine you know" she shot back.

"Forgive me, I didn't know you were a whore" he stared at her.

"Bitch slap." The green haired female growled quickly.

"Wha…?" his words were cut off as her arm swung and her right hand made contact with his left cheek, creating a bright red mark.

"I swear, if you ever call me that again Kasei," she glared at him, trying to ignore the blush. "I will personally murder you and mark my words" she turned around and began to walk away. "I shall have my revenge on perverted bastards like them, it doesn't matter who, but it shall be around their age group or from their school" her figure began to disappear into the shadows. "For, revenge can be, and will be very sweet" every trace of her was gone. The sound of her shoes on the pavement, her breathing, everything.

 This left Kasei (his hand to his slightly bruising cheek) with four knocked out bastards, but, being a kindred soul, he left them.

"Hope you guys rot in hell" were his last words before fading away from the scene as well.

~ ~ END OF FLASHBACK ~ ~ 

(A/N – if you didn't want to read the stuff I warned you about, it's over, so, welcome back to reality.)

"Hello! I was the one who saved you back then!" Kasei shouted in his defence as his red cheek began to bruise slightly.

"I told you I didn't need help!" Nobara shouted in her defence as her eyes suddenly rested about a group of five girls walking towards them. Four were glowing slightly.

"What were you going to do then?" he asked while she wasn't paying attention. "What, cat go your tongue?" the blue haired male teased.

"Shut your yap and tell me if you're glowing" she ordered quickly.

"If you call a green-blue shine, then yes" he nodded.

"Here come the reasons I'm on earth," Kitai calmly said as she watched the girls in the distance as they walked together in a group. Kasei looked over at them.

"Senshi…" the word was uttered under his breath.

~ * ~ * ~

A/N –

That's it! Chapter one is finally done! It's 2 am on Saturday morning. Technically, since I was working on it since yesterday, I did have it done… bah, who cares, it'll be post today and such.

Now if you excuse me, I want some sleep…

Oh yeah, the stuff that happened in the flash back, I don't normally write stuff like that, so, don't expect much of it coz 

1) I don't like writing stuff like that

2) There's not much to write stuff like that on in this story as I have it planned

3) Personally, I think it would be a better story if I left it out unless it's something that must be said for a character yadda yadda yadda…

Well, I'm moving off to lalaland now, ja ne…

 ~ Saikyou


End file.
